


Mistletoe

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: M/M, Maggot Husbands (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Mistletoe

Title: Mistletoe  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Hastur, Ligur  
Pairings: Hastur/Ligur  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: What it says on the tin.

"What is that?"

"That's mistletoe, ain't it?"

"I know it's bloody mistletoe. I'm just wondering why you hung it from the ceiling, Hastur."

"It's something the Traitor Crowley mentioned to me. Apparently humans have a tradition this time of year where they... kiss under the mistletoe for good luck. Thought maybe we could do it. We don't have to, Ligur. I'll just get rid of it."

"Wait. Come here. Never would have thought you'd be into sappy things."

"It isn't sappy. It's enjoyable. Oh, that's nice. Do it again and really put some feeling into it."

"Whatever you say, love."


End file.
